How I expressed my love to you
by LOVEnHATEareboth4letterswords
Summary: Junjou Egoist: He had wondered as he kept on staring at the calm, sleeping face in front of him. Why, of all people would he fall in love with me? "Because I think Hiro-san is the cutest thing ever." Cue to a pile of book thrown to him. And a cuddling session latter on.


That question had been in his mind since..ever since they had been together. Nowaki was not a just a man. He was tall, good looking and was incredibly smart too. Hiroki was even pretty much offended as the latter had managed to bought a new house for both of them, using only his money. It wasn't that he hated it. The house was bigger and much more comfortable compared to his older apartment.

But he was a man with a pride as big as himself. No. Much _much_ bigger.

Hiroki kept on tapping on his laptop. He still needed to find the materials for his research. He was a professor now and his work had been doubled from the time when he was a mere lecturer. Thus, the time he had got to spend with his lover was also reduced to double the time that they usually had. Considering the work that he had, plus, Nowaki was a doctor now, how can they finally had their time alone? The only times that he would get to spend their time together was at bed.

And they were tired as hell, so they were sleeping the whole time without even the slightest, cuddling session.

Hiroki smacked his head as he began to remember about the 'bed-scenes' he had with Nowaki. His face blushing as he couldn't get those thought out of his head.

"Hiro-san?"

Nowaki was getting worried at how his lover was acting. They were sitting together on the table, doing their own respective works but he couldn't help to take a glance at his lover for every five minutes. 'I think Hiro-san is very cute.' Was what he had in mind as he saw how his Hiro-san was frowning as the latter was concentrating on his work.

Little did he know that Hiroki was thinking about him.

"Are you tired? Maybe you should get some rest."

Hiroki snapped out of his thought and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, maybe I should." Sitting in front of the computer for 3 hours was really a bad idea as he noticed his blurry vision. "Maybe I could take a nap..."

"Okay, I'll wake you up for dinner later."

Hiroki lazily saved his work, which he didn't managed to do even one word, much to his frustration and closed his laptop. Still with a frown on his face, he went to the sofa and landed on them. It was then that he reached up to a pillow, one which he placed on the sofa if he would needed a nap and threw it to Nowaki. "Stop staring and do your work!"

Nowaki merely laughed apologetically while rubbing his head. He was pretty thankful that there was nothing hard or heavy on the sofa or that particular thing could have been thrown to him instead. "Good night, Hiro-san."

"Stop smiling like an idiot, stupid!" Another pillow was sent to him as Hiroki kept on shouting at him.

It was a usual night at Nowaki's home. One he would merely enjoyed and one which he would appreciate for his entire life.

And he really think that his Hiro-san was the cutest thing ever.

* * *

"Move over, you're too big!"

Hiroki kept on struggling to dominate the whole sofa, in which he failed to as Nowaki kept on hugging him. "We rarely get to do this nowadays right, Hiro-san?"

Hiroki stopped his tantrum as heard Nowaki's low voice. The voice was not like how cheerful as it usually was. It sounded sad. He knew how it feels like.

So that's mean Nowaki was also thinking the same thing?

"Hiro-san?"

"S-shut up! Just go to sleep already."

Nowaki shifted closer to his lover with his hand still hugging the other tightly. "It's okay, I'm not really sleepy, but you can sleep on first."

It was a good thing that Nowaki was facing his back, he thought as he felt his face flushing up. It was also wonder to him on how the younger boy could had said his love so easily when he himself had a very _very_ hard difficulties in saying them.

The last time he had said it was when he was drunk and that was also because he was (very) jealous of Nowaki's senior.

That wouldn't count.

Should he say it now? It was very rare that they get to spend their time together. He really appreciate this relationship. He couldn't had imagine how his life would be if he had not met Nowaki.

Right! He'll say it! Right here, right now. So he fought his ego and opened his trembling mouth.

"I love you Hiro-san."

Maybe, he should just pretend to be asleep.

* * *

"My neck..."

Hiroki grumbled as he sat for his breakfast. Nowaki walked to him with their breakfast, since it was his turn to do so. "I told you to sleep in your bed. Are you okay, Hiro-san?"

"Shut up! Like hell you did!"

"I did tried to wake you up. About twenty times last night."

Hiroki slammed his hand on the table and started shouting, denying of the fact that Nowaki had tried to wake him up while the younger boy merely smiled at him.

'Damn you Nowaki and your stupid smile!' Hiroki started stabbing on the scramble egg while mumbling on his thought. It was a good stress reliever and living with Nowaki also meant that he needed a _lot_ of stress reliever. Nowaki as one of it also didn't count as the boy only managed to increase his stress level. Maybe he need to buy a punching bag.

It was a usual day at their house and one which they couldn't help but to appreciate forever.

* * *

Nowaki put on his shoes as he was about to get ready to his work. He had this thought of maybe he should quit on his part time job, just so that he could had more time to spend with Hiroki. "I'm going first. Hiro-san."

Nowaki was startled as he was suddenly yanked by his coat. He turned around to see his blushing lover, all dressed up with his coat on, ready to go for work. "I... I'll tell you first! It's not that I hated you... It's... It's just that..."

"...Hiro-san?"

"I...I..." Nowaki tilted his head as he tried to catch up with Hiroki's mumbling. The next thing he saw was a blur of chocolate as a file was thrown to him straight on his face.

"I love you too, stupid!"

Nowaki stared blankly as his lover ran out with his coat on to the corner. He couldn't process anything anymore as his heart fluttered of happiness.

Maybe, he didn't have to quit on his part time job.

"Nowaki, stopped smiling like an idiot and send the file to me at lunch!"

"Eh?" Nowaki could heard his lover's voice behind the corner but he couldn't see the owner anymore.

"Send it to me or you're dead, got it!"

"O-okay..." Nowaki turned to the file, still confused on why he should be sending the file to Hiroki.

* * *

The restaurant was recommended by Miyagi, much to his nuisance. He had taken all the liberty to check on the restaurant. The food was good and the atmosphere was nice. Having a lunch there with Nowaki would be pretty nice.

It was Hiroki's usual day as he walked on with his lover in his thought. One which he will appreciate forever.

* * *

I can't list out any pairing as cute as them!

Why I write this? Because I love them like hell... *nosebleed...

I hope you liked it. It was my first fic for this pair.

Disclaimer: Just a mere fan, don't own anything.

ANy critics or comment are welcomed. If you noticed any mistakes, please do tell me. Thank you. :)


End file.
